Reggie
by 210dorkette
Summary: she is the new intern at GH lets see if the drama that controls Port Charles
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own General Hospital or its characters, I do however own Reggie Stone**

**Reggie stone walked into general hospital and walked to the nurses station and asked one of the nurses, "I'm looking for dr. robin Scorpio-drake, do you know where I can find her?" then just as the nurse began to speak a voice from behind Reggie said "that's me can I help you?" "Yes, my names Reggie, I'm interning in medical research and I was told that you'd be able to help me find my way around," "well I am an m.r.s. myself, what's your field?" "autism, my brother has it" "oh mine is aids, a friend of my died from it when he was young, and im HIV positive, and you know my friends son has autism too," "really my dad told me that he knew some one who died from aids too, so I kinda want to dabble in both, but im not sure I have the time, but I really want to see what kind of things I can do for my brother, he was diagnosed when he was little and I was a teenager, and that's when I knew that I wanted to try to help him, he's my life," robin smiled and said "well he's a lucky boy to have an older sister like you" "thanks: she replied with a smile**

**Robin showed her around the hospital a little bit, and introduced her to everyone, then they went to the dressing rooms and changed, because shifts were ending and Robin asked, "so where are you living?" Reggie smiled and replied; "Kelly's" robin smiled and asked, "Have you tried any of the food there yet?" Reggie smiled and replied, "Well the cookies and lattés, there are really good" and with that they both smiled, "hey robin I got a question?" robin looked at her and said with a slight smile, "I should have an answer" "where can I get a drink?" she smiled and asked, "Well it depends, what's your scene?" Reggie replied with a nice size smile saying, "im the daughter of a cop, I just need a good draft" Robin smiled and said, "well then jakes, me and Patrick are going there if you want to follow us" they smiled at each other and Reggie replied "thanks"**

**Reggie walked out of the hospital went to her car and drove to Jakes, she pulled into the drive way, then parked her car, got out, went inside went straight to the bar and said, "ill take the cheapest thing you got on draft please, nice and cold" the bar tender smiled and said, "come right up"**

**Okay so I know its kinda short, but r&r please, oh and I have two different ways that this one can go, let me know if you think I should try both of them or not**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for such a long wait, maybe ill get more done sooner this time, idk lol please let me know what you think oh and I still own anything- oh and this is a fan fiction for a reason, this one is like NOTHING like what's going on right now, just so you know k thanks!

Reggie is sitting at the bar and drinking the beer that Coleman got her when one of the cutest guys she'd seen walks in and orders a drink and sits down near her and he asks, "so are you new to town?" she smiled know that, that is one of the corniest lines in the world and she says, "yeah im here for an internship at the hospital" he smiled and said, "so you're winding down after your first day at work" she smiled and said, "something like that"

She got a few more beers, and felt like really wanting to unwind and then he decided to ask her, "so I have an idea if your up for it" she smiles and says, "I am my daddy's little girl im up for anything" he laughs and says "you'll regret that im sure, but my idea is we play pool, and each shot I make in you must answer the question I ask you, and ill answer any question you ask" she smiles and says, "okay"

At the pool table he tells her, "You can even break" she smiles and says "why thank you sir" and they start the game she breaks and makes in a solid ball and then says, "So that means I can ask you anything right?" "Go for it" he says with a slight smile, and she asks, "why'd you strike up the conversation with me?" she smiles and says, "Because I always like to talk to pretty women" "fair enough" she said she shot again and missed, then he took a shot a made it, so then she said "okay so go ahead ask away"

He smiled and asked "so why are you in town" she smiled and said, "I already told you internship at the hospital" he smiled and said, "yeah but why here," she looked at him and then thought for a minute and said, "because it is a good hospital and I got into the internship, and because it is good for my field" he looked at her confuses and said "what would that be?" she smiled and said, "you gotta make a shot to get any more answers"

With that he took his next shot

Okay so this is my major cliffhanger for today lol review let me know what you think okay! Can anyone guess who she is with?


End file.
